forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Westwood
| languages = | religion = Mielikki | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Lumber | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader 2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = | usethe = | useon = }} Westwood was a forest on the Sword Coast North on the eastern edge of the Sword Mountains. Geography The closest settlement to Westwood was Kheldell, which sat on the northwestern edge of the wood at the bottom of the Sword Mountains. This forest covered part of the eastern slopes of the Sword Mountains south of Kheldell. Amphail lay to the south of Westwood. Westwood was part of a group of forests that were referred to as the Other Woods. The forests in the Other Woods were Lurkwood, Southkrypt Garden, Southwood, Moonwood, and Westwood. The more recent sourcebook The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier says that this group of forests were known as the Moonwoods but one of the woods in the group is also called the Moonwood. This inconsistency could be due to the group having numerous names, an error, or an inconsistency. History Some sages claimed that Westwood was once as vast as the High Forest and stretched as far north as Yartar and as far south as the Delimbiyr Route. In , the dwarven realm of Besilmer was founded. The western edges of Besilmer's territory ended at Westwood. In , the remnants of the elven empire of Illefarn splintered into the independent realms of Ardeep, Iliyanbruen, and Rilithar. Rilithar settled Westwood and Kryptgarden Forest. Sages claimed that Westwood had been shrinking after the destruction of Netheril. Some time between 936 DR and 941 DR, the Battle of Westwood took place. This battle was part of the Orcfastings War. During the battle, King Uruth was killed while wielding the Ettin Axe of Uruth. Around 1370 DR, a group of druids known as the Dusk Circle lived in the Westwood. These druids directed the lumberjacks of Kheldell as to when and where they could chop trees. Notable Locations ;Elven Castle :As of 1370 DR, rumor had it that there was a ruined elven castle at the center of Westwood. The ruins supposedly held magic and were inhabited by owlbears and wild trees. The route to the ruin was supposedly marked by floating moonglow symbols that were only visible at night. ;Shrine of Mielikki :As of 1370 DR, there was a hidden shrine to Mielikki in Westwood. Only rangers were guided to the shrine. Those who left certain offerings at the altar were rewarded with either healing spells or curses depending on their alignment. Appendix Notes References Category:Forests Category:Locations on the Long Road Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations